


Blonde Waves

by iBlackCherryi



Series: One in the Many (the 100) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Artist Clarke Griffin, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Minor Bellamy Blake/Echo, Minor Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Minor Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Minor Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake Ships It, Smut, Surfing mishap, Writer Bellamy, beachy year round, love me plz, shark attack, some plot??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBlackCherryi/pseuds/iBlackCherryi
Summary: “Clarke you have no idea how much I want you right now… but not like this,” he said, cupping her cheeks.Bellamy sighed and kissed the top of her head. “I will always want you, Princess.”orA surfer/lifeguard au that no one asked for.





	Blonde Waves

Clarke listened to the waves roar against the beach. She smiled, smelling the salty air. She had never felt so close to something as close as she was with the waves. She the breeze flow through her golden locks as she watched the lifeguard set up at the tower 1. That was her tower. Why the hell was this guy setting up in her tower? 

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how Clarke Griffin met the smartass named Bellamy Blake. 

 

Their relationship started off rocky. It wasn’t exactly easy sharing her space with him, not tower 1, where she painted on her days off and Lunch break. They argued nonstop during the day, and during Lifeguard meetings they would send glares at one another or speak over the other. 

Life as Clarke Griffin was not going well with this selfish, sarcastic, idiotic, hot badass who rode in on a motorcycle every day. (She had to admit, the man was hot. He rocked his leather jacket just as well as he rocked his lifeguard hoodie that they, for some reason, only gave to the guys.)

Clarke didn’t like to think of him when she was painting, but watching him out on the beach during his lunch break, flirting with the girls made her furious. He had ruined tons of paintings for her. She was so tired of ruining the canvases to the point of she stopped painting while at work. So instead, she decided to surf on her breaks. He couldn’t ruin the waves, now could he? 

 

Her life flashed before her eyes as she overcome by a wave to see a shark coming straight towards her. She almost froze before swimming to the surface to scream the dreaded words every lifeguard hated to hear. “Shark! Get out of the water!” she yelled before she was dragged under by the beast. She screamed, being slung around underwater. 

The sharks raged teeth bore into her thigh resulting in pain she didn’t think would be possible to inflict on one's body. Acting fast on adrenaline, she grabbed her board and slapped it across the sharks face before swimming away to a buoy. She panted and looked around the beach to see it was being evacuated. She was stuck here, on the hot metal buoy as she bled into the water. 

She noticed her coworkers running along the beach, trying to find a way to get to her. She noticed the familiar mop of black hair taking his hoodie off as he ran through the water. “Bellamy! Stay back!” she ordered and it seemed to make him falter as their coworkers noticed him stopping in the water. 

She screamed as the shark jumped out beside her, looking her dead in the eye. She panted before locking eyes with Bellamy. He was so far away, she couldn’t tell what he was thinking as he was being pulled back by their colleagues. 

She looked around her, before tearing her top to stop the blood flow in her leg. She knew that much about medicinal stuff. She was only in her sophomore year of med school. 

 

After a few hours of waiting, trying not to fall asleep at the blood loss, Bellamy finally came out to rescue her with the coast guard. She clung to him as he hopped back onto the boat. She didn’t want to leave his side but he was forced away when the paramedics started to sew her up. She screamed and cried as they did do. She was falling in and out of consciousness. She finally flatlined. 

Bellamy pounded on the glass as he saw the line on the screen fall. He couldn’t lose her like this. No. There was too much to do. She had so much to say and live for. He didn’t notice he was crying until the medic yelled clear and Clarke's monitor started moving again. The line was moving fast, his eyes could barely follow it. But he watched as she was sewn up and giving medication for the pain. They finally let him in, upon her request. 

Bellamy sat beside her as they hooked her up to the hospital monitor. She was asleep, but she was alive. He was grateful for that. His hand slipped in between hers as she stirred. His guess was from a nightmare. But she woke and looked over at him with a weak smile. She squeezed his hand and he chuckled. 

He knew they were never close like this, but he had always felt this connection with her. And he felt, that if she died, he would lose the warmth he felt around her. He couldn’t have her die, not on his watch. 

“Thank you, Bellamy...” 

 

After that, Bellamy starting keeping a closer eye on her, eating lunch with her in the Tower or watching her paint. Not really watching her paint, since she was self-conscious about her work. He didn’t really mind. He was the same way with writing. Nothing was ever good enough for him when it came to his work. He suspected it was the same with her. 

They had fallen into this rhythm. In the mornings, he would meet her at this cafe on the corner of Main and they would walk to the beach from there with some coworkers. Every 3 hours the shifts would change. She usually had the first shift of the day, giving him time alone in the tower to write and giving her time off of her leg. Bellamy knew it was still hurting her because every time she thought no one was looking, she would limp. At lunch, they would ditch the rest of the towers and just head into their own home away from home to work on things or just chill while eating each other's food. It was honestly awesome talking to her rather than yelling at her. 

They, of course, still had their little spats, but it was usually over something ridiculous like what color her nails were or the correct way to say ‘notification’. Their coworkers began to tease them on how much time they spent together. They didn’t mind and just continued on with their friendship. 

 

They were very close friends when it first happened. It's been about 6 weeks since the shark attack and Clarke had just found out that her boyfriend on 2 years was with engaged to another girl. Clarke was heartbroken, to say the least. She went to the tower that night to find Bellamy there, sitting with his typewriter. 

She was teary-eyed and obviously a little tipsy. Bellamy put away his things to comfort her. As they sat on the railing of the tower, she began to rant about what a jerk her ex was. He was just there to hug her and make her feel better. She had brought her bottle of aged whiskey and began to slur her words. When he reached to take the bottle away from her, she kissed him.

His jaw went slack as she pulled away with a pout. “You don’t  even want me…” 

He internally fought himself. He wanted Clarke for sure. More than ever when he saw her walking up to him after saving someone that was ‘drowning’. She had gotten a lot of fake drownings from perverted preteens that asked if they could touch her tits. 

Bellamy almost lost it every day when he saw the kids touch her but he was proud when he saw her slap the boy every day. 

But today, she needed someone and she wanted it to be him. So he lost it. He pushed her against the door of the tower, not caring that nightwalkers seen them make out. He didn’t care about anything but Clarke's lips at the moment. As he pulled the door open, Clarke pulled him in and pushed him onto the couch. 

She straddled his lap, and he felt like he was in heaven. He let her tongue roam his mouth as he ran a hand over her shark bite. It was soft and gentle like he was acknowledging it was there. Clarke moaned into his mouth, bucking her soft hips. 

He knew this was wrong. Clarke was heartbroken and rebounding. And she was drunk. With the way her movements were, he wasn’t going to make it much longer. He was already hard from her moans in his ear, and her kisses on his neck. Everything about Clarke Griffin made him hard. 

But he wouldn’t let it go too far. He was the sober one here. He had to stop. And he did. He pulled away, much to her disappointment. She stuck her bottom lip out. “You don’t want me?” she pouted. 

“Clarke you have no idea how much I want you right now… but not like this,” he said, cupping her cheeks. It made her light up and he was satisfied with that. She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder with an ‘Okay’ before knocking out. 

Bellamy sighed and kissed the top of her head. “I will always want you, Princess.”

 

After his experience with Drunk Clarke, he honestly didn’t want to be around her while she was drunk again. But it seemed unavoidable as she had met his party girl sister while at school one day. The two had become close friends, along with Raven (the fiance of her ex). Bellamy was dragged along on their nights out by Clarke and her puppy dog eyes. 

Ever since that night, he had been having a rough time saying no to Clarke. It was honestly an issue. He would watch and people would to body shots off of the girl and he couldn’t say anything about it, because he knew Clarke wasn’t ready for a relationship. But she was ready to fuck. 

Any time she was drunk, she would pull him out to dance with her and it would be so fucking hard to not touch her waist as she grinded against him. She would always leave him breathless after each song, rubbing him while they danced. It was a problem that he couldn’t fix. 

Tonight was different. She wasn’t as drunk as she normally got on a Saturday night and she was talking to a girl in the corner. He felt the jealousy well up in his chest. She was moving on. As she made her way out the door with the girl, she waved to him and his sister. He spent the rest of the night brooding. 

After that night, he started seeing the girl that Clarke had slept with everywhere. He’d tolerate it. Clarke didn’t want him and he had to understand that. 

The girls' name was Lexa. She was hot. Clarke seemed to really like her. He supported their relationship. And he moved on. 

 

It's been 1 year since he's started this job and the company decided to throw him a celebration. He was doing shots with Miller and Murphy when he saw Clarke faking a smile for everyone. He frowned and downed his shot before walking over to the blonde. 

Bellamy sat beside her as he watched her chug her beer. When he took it from her hands, she sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist, tugging her closer. He could hear her sigh against his shoulder. 

“This is nice..”

Bellamy nodded, “thank you for giving me one of the best years in my life…” 

Clarke looked up at him and smiled. “Other than being attacked by a shark, and finding out that I was the other woman, it’s been the best year of my life..” she laid her head on his chest, sighing. 

He felt his heart flutter, he knew that this was wrong. He was going out with Echo the day after. Echo was a sweet girl, harsh at times but she was nice and good looking. Bellamy couldn’t help himself when it came to Clarke. He leaned over and kissed her lips, pulling her chin up to meet his. She didn’t seem to mind. She met his lips with a mewl. 

He pulled away quickly, leaving her on the couch before things got too far. He couldn’t be with her. She would just leave again. 

 

Clarke hadn’t known what it was to lose Bellamy before, but now she does. She sees him, happy, walking with Echo down the beach during their lunch break. She missed him. She missed their silly arguments about what color her nails were during lunch. She never expected to lose him like this. 

To ease her mind, she picked up her surfboard. She hasn’t been back in the water like this since the attack. She didn’t want to wait. She needed to do this. 

As she waded through the water, board in hand, she couldn’t help but think of how Bellamy was so fast to come and rescue her that day. She sighed and shook her head, heading further out into the water. 

She surfed the waves, having a good old time and before she knew it, she was caught in a massive wave. She was thrown off the board, sinking down at a rapid pace, hitting her head against the rock. She groaned, swimming her way up to the water. 

She was caught. Her ankle had caught in between two rock. She cried out, trying to tug her foot out. 

She tugged and tugged before she started to choke on the sea water. Before, water was her friend. She rarely crashed, she would glide easily over the water. Now, she was being attacked anytime she touched it. As she began to close her eye and lose hope, she saw the face she's been dying to hold. He pressed his lips against hers, provide air into her body to stay awake for a little while longer. 

When she did wake, Bellamy was pressing on her chest before she spat the water out beside her. She coughed for a good moment before she finally felt Bellamy hug her. She smiled, hugging him back. It was good to take in his scent, even if it was for a little bit. 

“God, Clarke do you have to die almost every day of your life…” he chuckled and Clarke couldn’t contain herself. She knew he was seeing Echo, whatever their relationship was, but she needed to kiss him. Because it's been so long since she felt his hands on her waist and his lips on hers. 

Bellamy pulled away almost immediately and Clarke knew that she screwed up. She started to gather her things, standing and rushing away from the crowd that had formed. She had tears in her eyes and she was running away from the concerned calls of her coworkers. 

 

It's been a few days and Clarke had called out sick on every one of them. She’s been avoiding him. It made his heart sink at the thought of it. Clarke avoiding him. Did she feel like this when he was avoiding her? He wanted to see her, to hold her. And things were going badly with Echo. She was a great girl but she didn’t seem to get along with any of his family. She definitely didn’t like Clarke and that was going to be a problem.  

After his shift that day, he went by her house. He needed to tell her how he felt. Like now. It's been too long and he was ready to show her how much she meant to him. 

Bellamy Blake was never one for voicing his feelings, they weren’t his cup of tea, and he could tell it was the same problem for Clarke. So when she opened her door with red eyes and a red nose, he couldn’t help but take her in by the waist, kissing her deeply. 

She kissed him back, almost instantly but pulled away, pushing him away, “you’ll get sick!!” she shouted, stepping back into her condo. He followed her, chuckling at her. 

He closed her door before kissing down her neck, which she shivered from. He whispered low rumbles onto the base of her neck, teasing her ever so slightly. 

So yeah, Bellamy Blake was not one for voicing his feelings, but he was one hell of an action maker. 

 

As she laid on his chest, she thought back to the first time they did this. She was sick, after almost drowning, and he had come to check up on her. It was sweet, and she honestly couldn’t resist him. 

She did end up getting him sick and she spent most of her time with him, making sure he got better. He was adorable then, but still sexy as hell. 

Now she was laying on his chest, 3 months after they started this. She didn’t know what ‘this’ was, but it was awesome. She was never one for labels, so she didn’t mind just sleeping with him or going out on dates with him.  She didn’t mind the way he pressed against her in the mornings at the tower when he accompanied her during her shift. She didn’t mind the late nights in a pillow fort while watching Spaceballs. She sure as hell didn’t mind the way her rent decreased the month's shes been with him. 

But last night, what Octavia brought up about their relationship made her uneasy. 

If they were just sleeping together, did that mean both of them had to stay faithful? Was Bellamy fucking other girls the way he fucked her? It made her uneasy. It made her irrational and made herself ride him until she couldn’t feel her legs. Clarke wanted to think of something different. Something other than him laying in bed with someone else as he traced his name on their back. 

She was pulled from her own world as he flipped her, his fingers finding a blonde curl to twist it. She waited for him to say what he wanted to say because she could see it in his face. He frowned and kissed her lips sweetly, “what was that about, last night?” 

She frowned, looking away from him. She knew she needed to talk to him about it. She’s never been so aggressive during their sessions. He knew that. He hooked a finger under her chin and tugged it to look at him. “Clarke…”

“Octavia said something about how we weren’t exactly exclusive last night…” she frowned, reaching up to kiss his lips. He only let them connect for about a minute before pulling away. He sighed, eyes closing. She felt the need to explain further. “I’ve never needed labels, okay? I don’t care about them. But I…”

Bellamy kissed her again, “you want them. You want a label. And I’ll give you one. You’re my girlfriend. Okay? I’m not going to be sleeping with anyone else and neither are you…” he growled possessively that made her squirm under him. He smirked and leaned down to kiss her appreciatively. 

The kiss was hot and heavy and made her dripping wet. He managed to slip his fingers down to her warmth, moaning into her ear when he felt her soaked folds, “wet for me already, Princess?” He slipped his fingers inside, penetrating her cunt with his calloused fingers. 

She broke out in a moan, bucking her hips into his hand as she felt the familiar warmth build in the pit of her stomach. His fingers were always so talented. Only minutes of fucking her (with his fingers) she was ready to cum all over him. He chuckled, moving the wet kisses down her chest before pulling away. “Come on... We gotta go to work..” 

Fucking tease.

She huffed, glaring at him. She sat up as he slid off the bed, “if you don’t finish me off, I’ll do it myself..” 

That earned Bellamy's attention as he pulled some clean boxers on. He smirked at her, ready to challenge her, “with what Princess? You said it yourself. Your fingers don’t work like they use to.” 

Clarke blushed, remembering when she had drunkenly told him that one night on the beach after a picnic he had organized. Feeling the need to show him up, she reached over to her nightstand (that she had stolen when she decided to do her impromptu move in with Bellamy) and dug around. 

It was mostly art supplies so Bellamy straightened his back, thinking he would have to watch her fuck herself with a paintbrush. He had way too many dirty thought when it came to this girl. “You gonna make me watch you fuck yourself with a paintbrush?” he smirked at her, pulling his trunks shorts on and a loose tank top. 

Clarke only flashed a smile at him as she pulled out a pink vibrator. It was a vibrant shade of pink. He remembered it from her birthday a couple months ago. Raven had given it to her as a gag gift in front of Bellamy saying that Clarke didn’t need a man, all she needed with a pink vibrator. 

Needless to say, he had fucked her with it that night in their tent. He hasn’t seen it, so he just assumed it was in a shoebox under her bed with her other guilty pleasures (like her picture of Chris Hemsworth). 

He instantly groaned, seeing her turn it on. And she called him the tease. 

She ran the toy across her thighs, moaning as she touched her damp cunt as they vibrating toy passed it. 

He could feel himself get harder. He looked to the clock beside Clarke’s head. They were definitely going to be late even if they left now. So he pulled his shirt off and walked to grab the toy out of her hand. He tossed it on the bed before wrapping his arms around her thighs, pulling her closer to him. 

He hands flew to his hair to distract him enough so she could grab the vibrator. This time she didn’t press it to her cunt she nudged it against his growing bulge. He groaned out her name, reaching to play with her breast. 

“Such beautiful tits, Baby. Just like your cunt..” 

She whined at that. He knew she had a thing for dirty talk and watching him disappear in her (it's kind of how she wants to see the needle pierce her when she gets a shot). He loved to play with her with the dirty talk. He could talk dirty to her all day so he could come home to feel how wet she was. 

He took the vibrating toy away from her again to press it against her clit so he can work himself out of his pants. He didn’t wait after his cock surged forward, slapping against her thigh when it was free. She was panting restlessly and he could see that she was about that have an orgasm.

Bellamy slid into her with precise direction, knowing exactly where to go to make her scream his name. She moaned out, nails raking his shoulders as he left marks on her chest and stomach. His pace was quickened when he let go of the toy so it could just sit there against their joined bodies. He moaned against her neck, feeling her resist to clench around him. 

“Cum for me Princess. I wanna feel you cum to me and your vibrator again,” he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. Yeah, Clarke had a kink and it was Dirty Talk. 

As Clarke let go, he sped him thrust up, letting her have an intense orgasm, even if it was early in the morning. He was also trying to build himself up for his own release. 

When it came, the two of them just sat there panting. Bellamy felt himself love this girl more and more every day. Clarke pulled him down to lay atop her. He would usually complain that he was crushing her, but she was scraping his back with her nails and it felt good. He did reach between them to shut the toy off and put it back in her drawer. 

“We aren’t going to work, are we?” he asked her, mumbling against her breast. 

Clark giggled, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. “We don’t have work today, babe.”

Bellamy cursed into her chest, which only made her giggle more. All of it was worth it. Just to hear her giggle. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for my surfer/lifeguard au. God, when I thought of this idea, I died at the thought of Bellamy coming to rescue me as a lifeguard. You know me, gotta get that smut in there. Hope you enjoyed.  
> Giving feedback is the food to a writer. Don't starve me, please.


End file.
